Before the Rise
by Abyss Prime
Summary: My people were destroyed. I was a queen of nothing and a certain infuriating dwarf doesn't help matters. We are to help on a quest to reclaim someone else's home. Well if we don't end up killing each other first. Rating may rise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm Abyss Prime, but just call me Abby. My other stories are put on hold until I can get some inspiration 'cause school suck the life outta ya. Anyway, I have been meaning to do this for some time and just haven't found the time to do so. If you see any mistakes PM me or just review to do so. I don't have a beta reader and if you are one could you help me? Pwetty pwease? I don't know who is to be Katara's love interest so go to my profile to vote for who it will be. Enjoy the story conceived by my twisted mind.**

* * *

They were coming. It was only a matter of time until they found us like they did the others. We were the last of our people. Only my brother, me, and four of the royal guards. Just us, the lone survivors of our race. The orcs were ruthless and had murdered the King and Queen, my mother and father.

"Hurry! We must reach the bridge to Rivendell," Morvan, a royal guard, shouted back at us. His voice sounded jumpy because of the gallop he had his horse going at.

My brother, Tendai, looked over at me from his mare, his face ashen. I looked at him and felt his fear transfer to me and heighten my own. I noticed that we started to slow.

"How much farther 'till the bridge?" Koran asked, breathing heavily. His gray gelding shifted and jingled the bit in his mouth.

"It should be just over this rise," Morvan replied, pointing farther down the hill. "Once we are over it, the magic of the Elves will protect us."

"Come, Lady Katara, Lord Tendai. We are almost to safety." Ashlyn said urging his bay mare to a canter. I lightly tapped my white stallion to follow, my flame-red hair flying behind me. We cleared the top of the hill and saw the bridge. Almost there!

We all heard the sound that made our blood run cold. The roar of a warg.

"They have our scent!" Donovan shouted and kicked his stallion to a sprint, us doing the same. I lend far over my stallions' neck, clucking in his ear.

"Katara!" I heard my brother cry out. I urged him faster. The screams of arrows were heard suddenly from the trees. I looked up as we thundered over the bridge. Elves in the trees!

I slowed Henmd, my horse, down to stop and I watched as the orcs ran and were picked off one by one. Morvan rode up next to me and grabbed Henmds' reins.

"Come, Milady. Lord Elrond will want to hear of our accounts." I turned from the carnage caused by the Elves and looked at him.

"So be it."

* * *

When our horses _staggered_ through the gates, Lord Elrond was already there with a wizard. The guards quickly dismounted and helped Tendai down. His horse towered over him. But then again, most everyone towers over a ten-year-old. Koran came over to me with a slight hitch in his steps.

"Down you get," He murmured to me. He reached up and grasped me waist and dropped me to the ground.

"Welcome to Rivendell friends of old. Let us get you cleaned and in more suitable garb before you start your tales." Elrond said cutting me off before I even started.

An elven maid came forward and motioned for me to follow her. I looked to Morvan and he nodded his head. So I followed her. She led me to a room with a bath drawn and a dress laid out.

"Thank you." I said to her. She smiled and left. I undressed and slipped into the bath, sighing as my tense muscles relaxed in the warm water. I then proceeded to thoroughly wash my hair and body. When I was done, I got out and looked at my dress.

_At least it isn't pink, _I thought.

The dress was low cut in the front. And I mean _very_ low cut. (Won't Morvan just _love_ that.) The sleeves stopped about three inches from my wrist. The skirt was long and flow-y. More than I was use too. The color was a light blue with white and gold trimming. It was almost as long as I was tall. I slipped it on and was having trouble tying the back.

"Would you like some help, Young One?" A kind, powerful voice asked. I whorled around to look at the same wizard I saw when we first entered. I merely nodded my head.

As he tied the strings he asked me the question I was dreading:

"Where are the King and Queen?" I took a shuddering breath and let it out.

"They are dead along with all my people. My peoples' land is no longer our own, it is now Azog the Defilers'," I said with a spite filled voice. A strong hand suddenly gripped my shoulder. I looked up to see the old man looking at me with sympathy. I shrugged off his hand and walked toward the door, my dress tied.

"What are you called?" He asked.

"Katara. And you?" I asked throwing him a sideways glance. Chuckling as he led me down the hall, he gently patted my shoulder.

"I am called Gandalf the Grey." I paused before a great set of beautifully carved doors and looked at him.

"My people use to celebrate your coming." I turned back towards the doors when the opened and entered. "You brought them great joy when you came. Father especially loved your fireworks."

"I am glad he did."

"Do-" I was cut off by Morvan.

"My Queen, you look beautiful this night." I blinked and noticed that it was night. I heard Donovan laugh gently from my right.

"Kat!" Tendai shouted from above. I looked up just in time for a ninety-eight pound ten-year-old come crashing down on me.

"Tendai! Get off me! DO you know HOW much you weigh?" I gasped in pain as I lay on the ground with said boy sitting on my chest. He giggled. One thought crossed my mind at this point. _Revenge, little brother, revenge._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me Abby again. So I am so sorry for the long update, but I just finished middle school and had exams. Then it's high school. So I own nothing and please enjoy …and review.**

* * *

"Lady Katara? Lord Elrond wishes to see you in his study." I heard an Elf; I believe his name is Lindir, say after knocking. I open my sea green eyes and nod. He walked away.

I hate being called 'Lady' this and 'Lady' that. I just want to be known as Kat again. Ever since my parents died six months and I reach the '_Densimic_', everyone has been treating me differently. (_Densimic_: The age when they can shift their forms).It's understandable considering what I am, what I can do, and the power that I hold.

Oh, look. I'm at the study. Knock knock.

"Come in." The grand entrance! Not.

"You asked for me, my Lord?" Hey, if they're treating me differently than I can only say three words: Deal with it.

"Yes, but it is not I who wishes to speak with you-" He was cut off by a voice that I remember clearly.

"It is I who wishes to speak with you, Little One." Gandalf said with a small smile in his voice.

"Gandalf!" I cried out happily. 'Proper lady' be damned. I'm hugging this old fool.

He laughed merrily as I launched myself at him, desperate for someone how won't treat me differently because of what happened, other than Tendai.

"Missed you!" I gasped from his embrace, tear threatening to fall.

"And I you child. And I you."

* * *

After our tearful reunion (me crying only) we got down to business.

"I'm looking for someone to help me on a little endeavor of sorts. And I would like for you and the young prince to join me." He had a knowing glint in his eye that I didn't like. "And there is someone who I think will spark your interests." And there it was.

"Who is this 'someone'? Why would you want a _Lentualur _to help you? And their young Queen and Prince? You could ask Morvan or one of them if you wanted. They would be better suited than me and Tendai."(_Lentualur_: changer/shifter) I mentally cursed. I asked the wrong question first and now he won't stop hounding me till I go. He chuckled.

"You are curious aren't you? Asking the most important question first, just like your mother."

"But she makes a valid point, Gandalf. Why not someone with more experience and of less importance?" Oh, _Alkia._ You did not just say that. (_Alkia_: Elf)

Gandalf must have seen the anger in my eyes because he answered him for me.

"I choose them because the only way for them to gain experience is to learn first-hand. And I can think of no one better than Little Kat and Tendai." He said hotly. Ooo, someone just got told! By Aule, I'm immature.

"I shall join you Gandalf. But I would like if you left Tendai out of it. He doesn't need to be put through this so young. He's only ten, mind you."

"And you are only twenty-two. Very well, we leave tonight for the Shire." The Shire never been there befo-

"'_Tonight_'?!" I shrieked in a very undignified way. Both of the old fools merely raised their eyebrows at me.

"Yes, tonight. I wish to be in the Shire in two weeks' time. Everything that you need to know I will tell you on the way. So go and pack!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading! For the words like _Lentualur _and _Densimic; I created those words and you will be seeing more of my created words. _Please review!**


End file.
